Unlikely Dusk
by Dawn Gray Manson
Summary: Dawn struggles in her secret place as what happened between her and Danny,they fought.Well,Dawn actually doing the anger.Dawn didnt want to do that.She must struggle through her feelings that she is clueless of.But someone unexpected came to see her.R


This is super awkward. I mean this is my own gag and I have to show it to you people. This story is really awkward because I'm not sure if you are interested. I mean I'm really confused and I hope you really enjoy this romance stuff. But I'm sure this is a good one shot…or a bad one shot. I just love one shot's.

Hey guys, I'm back. Well, this story is sort of romantic…yeah, it is romantic but I don't know if you are interested in this one. Well, for one thing it is romantic, drama and there is a different character that I'm not sure you'll love. If you don't like the character that I made, then imagine another character to replace this one…**but don't** **COPY this story or I'll kill you.**

It's a Danny X Dawn fiction. **NON-SEQUEL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but I own one character that is unknown to you. You'll see anyways.**

_Hope you enjoy!_

_**--Complete?-One Shot-Danny-Dawn-Danny-Dawn-Danny-Dawn-Danny-Dawn-Danny-Dawn-Danny-Dawn-Danny-One shot-Complete?--**_

_Why doesn't he understand? _

You could see Dawn on top of the hill of Amity Park. It is more of a cliff but it has a great view of the ghostly city. There is a wide tree beside her but it ain't so wide. You could see the sun setting behind one of the buildings. Dawn could only see the buildings and the hint of orange in the sky. It was blue before but it is now the orange sky with the hint of a desert look.

Dawn was sitting in the hill thinking and talking her thoughts out loud. Yes, in here Dawn's thoughts just come out of her mouth. She just likes to be sitting in the hill with her knees on her chest with her arms wrapping them. She doesn't know why she likes this place but it was a great place to be for her. It's just calm and there's nothing going on right here. Well, that's what she always thought. She shivered bit ever since the wind was blowing.

Dawn's eyes were dull making a half lidded eyes looking at the precious sun that's about to set. It was a pretty sight. She hugs her knees tighter as if she was in pain. She isn't injured but she's in pain of her own thoughts and she's in pain of her feelings that was expressed when a situation happened lately. She just hated that feeling and that's why she came here, to put away the feeling. She tries to meditate her mind towards the sun. The sun that is about to set just reminds her about some…someone. Someone very special to her, everyday but was flinched by what happened between them lately.

_Why does he always tell me what to do? Why does he take my heart and break it into pieces? It hurts so much…Why am I feeling like this?_

"Why?" She could feel the heat in her eyes and her cheeks. She wanted to take it away the unknown feeling away. It was always the feeling she always have when her best closest friend gets hurt by ghosts or be depressed. Is it depression that's killing inside her?

A tear escaped from the side of her right eye. She felt the tear slipping down. She placed her hand at the tear squishing it but touching it in her hands. Another tear escaped from the side of the other eye. She rubbed it hardly but the intense heat in her cheeks becomes stronger.

"Why do I feel like this?" Dawn didn't mind the tears going down her eyes as she placed her head between her knees and chest so her face was unseen, her sad face that she can no longer show it to her best friend.

"What is this stupid emotion?" She yelled at herself trying to ask herself this feeling that is crashing her down. She sobbed as much as she wants. She thinks this is misery, depression and drama to her. She just feels a deep feeling in her chest. It may be so hard to carry. What? She's heartbroken…she is…but it's her own state to know what is she feeling…

She just doesn't know if this loneliness is worth for her to bring and she doesn't know if she's worth to be here with him, her best closest friend whom she calls a hero of her own...a hero? Why is she messed up with this darn…stupid emotion? It isn't right for her…Who could save her?

She pulled her knees closer to her chest. She placed it closer than ever minding the drama she's doing. She somehow notices that this ain't right and she felt so weird and stupid of acting like this because of a usual situation. Yeah, she has done this every situation she always wanders about. She will always go here in her favorite place and ask herself these…maybe hurtful…questions.

She showed her face to the rays of light that are left from the sun. It's still getting ready to set. The sky is still orange and the clouds can still be seen from the hint.

She tried to calm herself down.

Suddenly, she felt that everything has stopped. She wasn't shot or anything but the coldness from the wind was gone and the heat of the sun wasn't making a blurry move or feature. She looked around and saw some flowers of the tree besides her falling from its branches it just stays there in air…but not falling.

It took a little time or seconds for Dawn to figure it out. It wasn't her time stopping powers but it was her father-like ghost. No, it isn't her real dad but somewhat acting like a father to her. She then suddenly saw a flash of light and came out a green swirling vortex. A ghost with a violet hood in his head appeared from the swirling vortex and it was her so called father-like ghost. He was acting like a father for he knows everything. He knows that he would act like and be like this to Dawn.

Dawn wiped her tears from her eyes quickly so she wouldn't make him feel concern. She then looked at him and smiled. She was really happy to see him and she really needed him to be with here.

"Hi Clockwork…" Dawn looked at the red eyes of the time master of the world. He was an adult then transformed into an old man. He held his clock like staff and it stopped ticking as a sign that time has stopped. Clockwork looked at the girl and smiled weakly. He was just trying to comfort her. But every time he's going to meet her at the hill, he sometimes forgets to stop time, but this time he remembered to stop time.

"Hello Dawn…you're up here in the hill again, I see. I know you would be here in this day…"Clockwork said like he knows every timeline yet his face changed to a bit concern "Is it because of a certain situation with your friend?"

Dawn looked down and she doesn't want to set another heat of tears in her eyes. She doesn't want Clockwork to see her like this yet she knows that he knows every timeline and every thing she is doing. She knows that Clockwork was always watching her.

"Yeah…I-It is" she must admit that it was her best friend, who will always be with her, was bothering her because she doesn't understand why she can't join on one of those ghost fights that they encounter. Well, she fought many ghost herself and she beat them every time.

Clockwork brought his eyebrows up in more concern.

_I knew this would happen._

He stood at the left side of Dawn and saw the beautiful view of the sun about to set. He then looked at Dawn who was just looking at the green grass. He then turned form an old man to a baby then adult. He then held or touched her shoulder and asked "What is bothering about him?"

He knows that he would ask that question to her but Dawn should come out of that shell right now. It wasn't good for her and he knew it. He saw her eyes widen and then become normal as she sighed deeply. _I knew it._

"He…he just keeps on being the 'him' that he's always been but he seems to be…um…he seems to always tell me to join those certain fights of his…with him. I only carry the stupid thermos." Dawn replied but in great frustration of knowing why her best closest friend is like this. She continued "I…I-I don't understand. It's like…I mean I'm thinking that he's thinking I'm…I'm weak"

She sighed at the last word knowing that it is stupid for her to think that her best friend would ever think of that. He's too kind and sweet for him to say that, but he may change in his own will when situations just change. He might be more independent than her.

Clockwork was shock of what Dawn has to say and he just stared at her while he changed to an old man. He felt concern of what Dawn is going through. It's her sensitive emotions. It's like one of her friends who seem to be tight in the emotions. Dawn is different than that person because…she doesn't know much of emotions. She just knows how people felt like but doesn't know what it is. An example is like blushing and what not.

Clockwork opened his mouth to say something "He won't think of that…he's your friend and he wouldn't ever let his friends down. I know him very well. He was trying to; well…he would say his reason _when _the time is right." He then continued with him floating down (just like kneeling) about Dawn's height and looking at her "Dawn, there are simple twists…and turns when it comes to friendship and knowing one's duty but your friend is different, even different than you. He has a very kind heart and you know how he is always letting his friends go behind him."

Dawn still listened to his father-like ghost's advice and teaching.

"He isn't saying that you're weak but he has another reason rather than that. He is clueless like you."

Dawn glared a bit. Clockwork grinned. She stopped glaring and Clockwork continued…

"Yes, he's clueless. He's clueless that he doesn't know or couldn't explain to anyone…like you. This person will really have a hard time to explain it to you."

Dawn raised her eyebrows as if she's shock. She blinked.

"Remember Dawn…"he said as he looked at the sun about to set "What is the opposite of the sunset?"

Dawn looked at what Clockwork was looking. He dazed at the beauties of the orange-like sun. She snapped out of the calm feeling and knew the answer.

"Sunrise" Dawn looked at Clockwork as he did the same thing. He smiled with his eyes closed. He then turned to an adult randomly. Then he asked another question that could cross Dawn's mind for him. He looked at the beautiful scene again and smiled at it still, or was he smirking?

"And what is another word of sunrise?"

Dawn looked at the green grass under her and she widens her eyes that she couldn't believe what her father-like ghost is telling her about.

"Dawn!!!!" She quickly face to Clockwork which made Clockwork almost want his hand, that is holding Dawn's shoulder, jump out of its place. Dawn was saying her name and for crying out loud that she was sort of clueless of what Clockwork is going to say but all she knows that he's trying to say her name.

Clockwork looked at her and nodded. "As I said Dawn, remember, when there's a sunrise there's a sunset. If there's no sunrise then there's no sunset and if there's no sunset then there's no sunrise. The sunset needs its sunrise and the sunrise needs its sunset."

Dawn looked at Clockwork, inspired by his words. She was trying to assemble of what he's saying. It was likely breath taking.

"The sun is the source of where they all come out yet separately but knowing that the one and only sun…is love."

"If there's no sun then there's no sunrise and sunset at all"

"You wouldn't be able to have this weird feeling that you will always be curious of him if you don't have it in you"

Clockwork looks at Dawn and into her eyes which is with a hint of orange from the sunset's rays.

"Dawn, a dawn needs its sunset." Clockwork smiled and quietly said…

"Dawn, you need your sunset…you need him badly"

Dawn stared at him at shock and she got it all at once. She was filled of inspiration and the feeling of breaking down even though she doesn't know the certain feeling but it is trying to overwhelm her with it.

_I…I needed my best friend so badly…_

She brought herself to a sob and she tried to do it silently and hidden but she can't do it. Clockwork looked at her in concern but smiled and patted his little apprentice to reassure her or comfort her. She was thankful that he was like a god father or sort of a guardian but in time she was taught by him to control time. She had that ability inside if her and it was kept and sealed but Clockwork, her sort of guardian, helped her find it inside her and break the seal. She will concentrate hard enough to get the power.

She was now thinking about who she loved as a friend, her best friend whom she met ever since she came to Amity at Casper High. He was always giving that warm smile and that warmth wrapped herself and she was overwhelmed by it that she was too…protective to him. She wanted to join him and she doesn't want him to get hurt.

_I needed him so badly…_

She placed her hands in her tearful eyes. She wants to stop crying. Dawn finally knew that she wasn't clueless. Well, she's a bit clueless but the same as before…deep inside her she knows already that certain feeling and she doesn't know about this. She was very innocent to people but now she's standing her ground for Amity. Yet at this minute, she is weak for she remembers why this feeling came to her. She always sees the smile and that sensation always get to her.

"Soon, Dawn, soon. The beautiful time will come……when the dusk and the dawn will meet at a beautiful pink sky"

She doesn't know what he meant but somehow it's still a good hearing and saying. She loves those words and it was like a riddle that needs to be solved.

Clockwork was still beside her and comforting her. She faced him and placed her hands away from her eyes. She looked at him still with tearful eyes and then smiled…maybe with joy of tears or just plainly smiling but a verge of tears always come out of her lovely eyes.

"Thank you" Dawn mouthed the words but with no voice or anything else. Clockwork smiled then he vanished but with words to speak…

"_Remember…a Dawn needs her sunset…and the beautiful time will come…when the dusk and the dawn will meet at the beautiful pink sky"_

She was now staring at where he vanished. He vanished right beside her. Dawn smiled and brought her knees still closer to her chest. She thought of one of Clockwork's words and she tried to figure it out and soon she realized that time was moving already. She saw the leaves and flowers falling away from the tree were already moving its pace.

Dawn stared at it and was still getting the hang of pause and plays game when the master of time is controlling it. She then faced at the sun and made those dreamy eyes at it. It's like she was in love with it. She then decided she would stay here a little longer until the sun sets and then when it's gone. She's sure that the Fenton's won't mind of her absence. After all, she's an ignorant girl because of her weird actions and her unbelievable personality. It was confusing for the people of who she really is. Is she cheerful, loving, over protecting, or what? But what people always think is that she's weird and mainly Goth. It's like she's in another world.

Dawn rests her chin at her loving hands. They were ever so soft and gentle when it's relaxed at her knees that were covered by her tattered pants. She still held those dreamy eyes and locking the sunset with her purple contact lens. Behind it is her true color.

Somehow, what Clockwork said might be some clue that there will be something interesting is going to happen. She snapped out of her trance when she noticed that the breeze begins to catch up on her. It blew her face and it was pretty cold. Dawn shivered and wrapped her soft arms. She isn't wearing her arm warmers because when she was on her way here she took it off as if she expresses herself to be free. At that time she wasn't thinking of anything but her best friend whom she trusted. He always gives her a hard time.

She somewhat wanted to see his lovely smile again. She shook that off when she realized what she was thinking. She can't turn back because she's afraid that he might not forgive her or he's upset or he doesn't want to talk to her anymore. That thought made a fool of her. She mustn't think about that…it may give her confidence a shut down. Somehow, she wanted to meet him right now but another side of her says not to meet him.

She really needed him so badly. She faced downcast with her eyes closed as the wind picked up temperature and strength. It was very windy that Dawn's clothes were whirling around away from her but she didn't seem to move. She held her arms tighter and tried to warm herself but to no avail. She shivered and she somehow thought that she better brought a jacket everyday.

The sun was still there and was getting ready to set. The wind was still in its hard blow and still cold. Dawn was still in the same position and she was shivering. She then heard rustles behind her but she shrugged it off thinking that it was just the long grass and flowers behind her. No one would disturb her in this lonely time. She was just minding the thought of meeting her best friend and apologizes to him or just friends again but she can't think of anything.

She needed him now.

"Hey"

Suddenly, she shivered and widens her eyes. She raised her head to the sun and just stared blankly at it in pure surprise. She doesn't know who's right behind her but that voice was so familiar. She shivered strongly and she isn't warming herself. She was afraid this time. Maybe this is what Clockwork meant.

She then heard rustling behind her and it became louder. Dawn became tense and really nervous. She had hard time thinking despite the coldness and the nervousness of this person who's approaching behind her. She looked downcast again and somehow tried to look in the other (right) way so she wouldn't see him.

"Dawn" she heard a whisper of her own name. She recognized it was concern like Clockwork's "Are…are you okay?"

She closed her eyes and cracked another tear out of her lovely eyes. She was sobbing again but this time it was silent. She noticed that this is the person she wanted to meet and the one whom she…needed. Dawn's hands that were on her arms slid to her shoulders as it became even colder. Maybe her best friend was making it colder, anyways, he's different like her.

Dawn's fingers dug her shoulder's skin and she placed her knees even closer to her chest. In this time she was in pain when she remembered what she said in to his face. She knew he doesn't understand her and how she feels. She was really confused of him. She wanted to help but no. There was no response. She even held a dear feeling inside her and she was questioning it still. This feeling made her frustrated that she placed it in him, her best friend.

Somehow, Dawn noticed on how he found her. This place is her own secret place to think and to figure things out for herself. She was questioning on how he knew where she is.

"Dawn" his voice was getting worried "Are you okay? You're shivering"

Dawn still didn't face him even though she knew how it hurts her so much that he was asking her about something. The saying keeps on playing in her head _"Remember…a dawn needs a sunset…"_

She sobbed harder but it was still silent and painful. She was crying for this scene to stop. She can't concentrate in controlling time. She somehow wants the time to rewind so she would have time to run away. Somehow, her best friend would try to find her and say something to her. But Dawn would feel pity for her friend.

The sobbing of Dawn grew worst and then her sobbing wasn't silent anymore. Dawn wiped her tears but then felt even tense knowing that her best friend saw that. He would grow even concern and would try to talk to her. Rather than a pure awkward silence instead…

Dawn felt a hand held her chin and it brought her face to his face. Dawn's eyes were still closed and she doesn't want to see him and she neither wants him to see her like this…ever so lonesome and he would think that this isn't her.

"Dawn?" he questioned still with his soft voice.

She had no choice but opened her eyes to reveal her fake eyes, her purple contact lens. She looked at him and she finally saw her best friend's face. She seems glad a bit inside her but most of all very nervous. It was her true best friend, Danny Fenton.

He was kneeling beside her with those concern sky blue eyes looking at her sobbing ones. He was still wearing that white shirt with a red collar and a red print of an oval in his chest, but he was wearing a red jacket this time…it was a lovely color to her eyes. His messy raven hair was waving when the hard wind blew it. It was the same him…looking at her with those concern sky blue eyes.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Danny managed to choke it out of his will. He placed another free hand of his unto Dawn's cheek to wipe away the tears yet it still comes out. Dawn felt very nervous and she knew that a breakdown is coming over her. She clutched her hands a bit tighter and she turned away and trembled.

"Leave me alone" how could she say that to him. Yes, she wants to be alone and what does he think if she's okay? She's not…she's not fine and wanted to be alone to figure her hard life in losing the ones she loved but how could she think of it at a time like this.

She then felt a warm soft cloth around her and she realized that it was Danny's red jacket. She still remembers the warm texture ever since Danny always let her wear it whenever she doesn't bring hers. Dawn often left her jacket and Danny will always give his to her.

Dawn touched his lovely jacket and she felt its smooth texture. It made her warm just like the smile of Danny. It always wrapped herself with warmth. She finally stopped shivering. She was still sobbing by the fact that she's still in pain of herself. She seems to still be sensitive the unknown and confusing feeling that she was still frustrated about it. Dawn's knees were still in her chest and her hands were holding the jacket tightly. She sobbed and sobbed.

"Dawn" Danny was getting worried every minute that passed. He was thinking of what his friend is going through now. He held her left shoulder and he was actually sitting beside her and was trying to comfort her in anyway he could.

"Danny" Dawn managed to choke her sobbing "please…leave me alone…I'm just not fine right now…I need to think…I need…" she stopped when she realized what she was supposed to say next. She trembled despite the tense feeling is overtaking her.

Danny didn't understand but he was trying to really help her. It's like he felt this way before but it seems to pain him if he sees it with another person that he knew. He somehow feels once again this sensation inside of him that frustrates him too. He never realized that Dawn was also feeling like that too yet he's not showing frustration but clueless. He somehow wanted to say something to her.

"Dawn…I'm sorry" in this part Danny was sure that he heard a gasp from his friend. Dawn was very confused of what he said and also Danny. Why does Danny need to apologize of? Dawn was confused and in great frustration but she can't put it on Danny again.

"Why are you sorry?" Dawn sobbed facing at Danny but then suddenly continued but she thought she would stop right there "I'm the one who should say that…I got angry and…and…I shouted at you…I'm the one who hurt you"

Dawn then turned away from looking into his face. She wouldn't want to see him concern.

**Danny** was still in this emotion and couldn't help but try to say something. Unfortunately, there was nothing that came out of his mouth. He doesn't know what to do. He looked down at the rustling grass and then he looked at Dawn. Somehow there was someone trying to push him. He then thought of the things he has been through with her. He realized that he was way over protective and he never gives a chance for Dawn to help him. She was just watching him getting hurt and if he gets hurt she gets hurt too.

Dawn was always there for Danny and somehow Danny wanted to express something but he doesn't know how. It's this feeling inside him telling him that he needed her…or she needed him. Then it hit him….

Danny leaned forward and then suddenly hugged Dawn in a very caring and loving way. He was trying to talk yet none came but only…

(1) "I understand"

Dawn was in shock and the action he did was repeating in her mind over and over again. She could feel the weight and the great warmth but the one inside her, the unknown and confused feeling, blew out in chaos. It was burning inside her and she could feel it in her cheeks. They say it is "blushing".

Dawn sobbed with all her might but didn't cry out loud but when Danny had to say something "Dawn you have nothing to worry about…I'm…I'm here" he whispered ever so loving and caring. Dawn then can't hold it anymore and cried out loud and tried to turn so she can hug back yet Danny allowed her and she ended up crying in his chest. Danny hugged her with love and care he somehow knew that she needed him than anyone else. She's alone and her parents aren't with her anymore…but never forgotten.

He held her but Dawn held tightly and crying with all her might for the tingling sensation to stop. She never felt this before…it was in overdrive. She felt it before with Danny but it was bit by bit and grows a lot when she was so close to him. She cried in the chest of her friend and would hug his torso ever so close to her. She needed him badly.

"I'm…I'm here Dawn. You aren't going to be left alone" He feels like he's going to cry but he wasn't but sad and very pity for his friend. He realized what he said and somehow he looked at her then at the sun. It was beautiful.

_It's beautiful…not beautiful as Dawn…_

He blushed and realized that the warm sensation was in his face and mostly in his cheeks. He was blushing. He then remembered when Tucker always uses to tease him when ever he did that. It always happen when he was near Dawn. He then remembered the words Tucker always say _"You are in love with her, dude! Say something to her! You love her!" _

He would always see Sam punch him in the arm or at the stomach like defending Dawn, her cousin. At first, Dawn and he were just friends but now he thinks they're more than that as what Jazz and Tucker says. He blushed like the pink flower right beside him.

He noticed that Dawn was always murmuring between her cries. "D-Danny…I-I…I needed you. I need you so much. Please make it s-stop"

"I need you Danny and I'm so, so sorry…" Dawn cried and always repeats the word "I need you" and she wouldn't stop. Danny was very concern that Dawn was hurt in the inside that she reminded herself that she was always alone ever since she placed her anger on him. She had to run away after that. Danny's parents were even shock of what happened. He had to find her but it was hard to keep up with her that he got lost and tries to figure where Dawn could be. Danny still hugged his lovely Dawn and he placed his forehead in the top of her head where her black hair was messy.

Danny slid his left hand into Dawn's cheek trying to calm her down. He suddenly used the same hand to bring Dawn's face facing him by holding her chin. Dawn's face was near his and Dawn was blushing madly and tears were still coming out of her eyes, her fake purple eyes. Danny let go holding Dawn's chin and he slowly put his other hand on one cheek and wipes away the tears. Dawn stopped crying and the tears weren't coming. She's already looking at Danny deeply into his sky blue eyes. He was making that in love look but smiled weakly.

One hand that was holding her chin lately was now holding her hand. The other one was already caressing Dawn's lovely rosy cheeks and he looked deeply into her eyes, he's looking at Dawn's real eyes than the purple ones. Dawn made those dreamy eyes and also Danny. This isn't what they always see or do everyday. They have never ever been this close to each other as the limit of their tingling sensation inside the both of them was growing more and more.

"I know you need me…" Danny said as Dawn tried to understand him. He was overprotective before and always but never knew why. He always knew it was the right thing to do. He was just too clueless that he never knew that deep inside him he has a lot more of care than over protective. He was now over caring and deeply concern and comforting Dawn as much as possible. He said softly but a voice for Dawn to hear "You needed me badly…"

Dawn didn't say anything but just stared at him deeply and wanting to tell something but didn't move her mouth. She just stared at him and was thinking in her thoughts if this is true. "I badly needed you _too_…because…"

Silence

"…I love you…" Danny whispered as quiet as possible but not looking at her but closing his eyes. But Dawn didn't hear him what he said.

"What?" Dawn stuttered as she doesn't understand what he said. She then breathed and doesn't know what he could possibly say in this tense moment. Suddenly, she saw him lean forward and then did the possible thing that Dawn wouldn't think of. It felt like as if time has stopped. She feels as if it wouldn't come to her life at this time.

Danny kissed her.

She can't believe what he was doing. It again repeated in her mind what he was doing. She can't believe it. She was in pure shock and she doesn't know what to do. Dawn's fake purple eyes widen and don't know what to think. The tingle feeling inside her sparkled at maximum and felt like she was being warmed by the fire in her fireplace. This was her first time. She just knew that Danny was waiting for her to accept it yet she looked at him, his eyes were closed and in no surprise. Dawn's eyes then went groggy as if she was showing to God that she's going to accept his kiss. She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and finally kissed…him…back.

The tingling sensation inside her sparkled hardly and it wasn't confusing anymore but somehow, Danny was showing to her that she was in love with him and he loves her too. She never knew that she was in love with him. Most of the times at night, she would always feel that big tingle feeling whenever she thought about him. It was in her and it was very warm meaning…she was very in love with him.

Danny deepen the kiss but enough for them to be closer. It was just a simple kiss and nothing else. He loved her and she loved him. They needed each other badly. You could see the sun finally setting when they kissed.

"_The beautiful time will come when the dusk and the dawn will meet at a beautiful pink sky"_

The sky was different, it isn't orange yet it's pink…the sunset was like telling their feelings. They never wanted this day to be forgettable…never. It was really unforgettable. They parted and looked at each other with dreamy eyes or should it be…in love eyes. They understood each other and they knew both of them won't be clueless to each other anymore.

Danny used his hand that was caressing Dawn's cheek clipped Dawn's hair to her ear and he ever so returned his hand below her lovely eyes. Dawn was all silent. She wanted to say something to break it. She could feel tears coming from her eyes again; she knew she has the feeling of joy. She finally knew he loves her. The tears that were in her eyes rolled down across her cheek while some rolled to Danny's hand. When Danny saw this, he was then concern.

"Dawn?" He knew that she was crying and as usual he was clueless. _Why is she crying? _This is all that Danny could think of. Dawn then hugged Danny tightly and will never let go of him. Danny was then surprised and didn't hug back. Dawn continued to cry tears of joy. The pain and confusion that she felt were now gone and she was happy about it. Even though Danny was clueless, she just hugged him as if she was thankful for him. She was thankful for him to be in her life. If he wasn't there for her, then she would be alone, hurt, broken just right inside of her and to never be loved ever again.

Dawn could feel Danny's arms hug back and gradually became tighter and tighter. Dawn was so thankful for him. If Danny didn't come to her life, then no one in the world will be treating her like this way, no one. She is sure she won't go back to California. She will never go back even though it was one of her favorite place in the world. Now, this is the only place to be, in her love's arms. She could feel the tears spring through her eyes as she remembers the day when she met Danny.

She never reminds herself about the fight. She just remembers how she cares for Danny. Dawn let go of the hug and let her hands stay in Danny's shoulders. Danny could see Dawn's eyes filled with tears, tears of happiness and joy.

"Dawn…" Danny said softly as he looked at her with a smile. He lifts up his hand and touched her cheek, caressing it.

"Thanks, Danny" Dawn whispered quietly. She leaned forward and let her head lay in Danny's chest as she hugs lightly. "Thanks for everything" saying even quieter for only Danny to hear.

Danny smiled weakly and let Dawn face him. He kissed her again in the lips and let go after a few seconds and placed their foreheads together and looking at each other with dreamy eyes. "I love you" Danny whispered. Dawn smiled and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck once again and let her head lay on Danny's chest softly. Danny let her lay her head on his chest and hugged her lightly. He places his right hand on the back of Dawn's neck and the other on her back and gently places his left cheek on top of Dawn's head. He closed his dreamy eyes and sighed as he knew that Dawn is ok.

"A sunrise needs a sunset, a sunset needs a sunrise and if the sun isn't here there won't be a sunset and sunrise" Danny quietly said that and Dawn's eyes were harden when she heard those words. It was Clockwork's words. She knew that he's a better guardian that she ever had. He was the only one. But Danny was more than anything else. They knew without love, there won't be both of them closer to each other.

They hugged each other with nothing else to worry about and they weren't unharmed anymore. Still, they had a problem telling their other two friends and the Fenton family about them yet they knew they're still together.

You could see someone watching them over a swirling vortex that's in a big clock. "A dusk and dawn needs their love…without it there won't be them…" Clockwork smiled at Dawn as the view of them had a close up at Dawn holding those dreamy eyes looking at Danny. "Dusk and Dawn indeed" He whispered with a smile.

_A sunrise needs its sunset…_

…_a sunset needs its sunrise…_

…_a dawn needs its dusk…_

…_dusk needs its dawn…_

…_if there's no sun, there's no sunrise or sunset at all…_

…_soon, dawn, soon, the beautiful time will come…_

…_when the dusk and the dawn will meet in a beautiful pink sky…_

_--The Dusk (shown a partial of the poem) by Dawn Gray Manson--_

_**--Complete?-One Shot-Danny-Dawn-Danny-DawnDanny-DawnDanny-Dawn-Danny-Dawn-Danny-Dawn-Danny-One shot-Complete?--**_

(1) AN: I know this came from my story Misa! I placed it here first actually yet I second placed it in the story "Misa". I published Misa first, eh!

Finally, I'm finished! Do you love the story? My friends here in school loved it and it is sort of weird for me because they love "love stories". I don't why I'm making love stories but I was good at it. I can't believe it!!!!!

**R & R please!**

**Well, I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot but you just check it everyday or just "story alert" it. I may be continuing it with another chapter. (Laughs) Maybe it's not a one shot after all!**

Anyways, here's some update because I continued having ides and I need to stop having many inspirations and ideas from things that just popped out in my mind. Shish! I really needed a break and I don't have time making them with all the chaos of school (intramurals) and the entire have no time making them and all the stupid lazy habit. Damn it…I hate this habit!

**No. of stories:**

**Sequels- **_**34**_

**Non-Sequel-**_**47**_

**Total: **_** 81 stories!!!**_

It's going to come up soon though…………I hope 

_-Dawn Gray Manson_


End file.
